johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryu
Summary The video game character that made tournament fighting games a profittable franchise. Ryu has proven that he can not only fight bravely and honorably, but also dedicate his life to martial arts. Ryu has also fought numerous fighters in either his own game or crossover games as well. Ryu's Qualities Bandana Ryu has worn many bandanas in his time. At first, it was white and has worn it well, but as he lost to Ken in a fight, Ken has given his now more memorable red bandana. It has no special powers, but it's to show that Ryu is a determined fighter. Belt Ryu is obviously a black belt in his style of his martial art (Ansatsuken), and sometimes, Ryu's belt has a symbol on it (more on that in the fun facts segment). Determination Ryu follows the way of the wandering warrior. He fights in ways to communicate with other fighters. He understands completely that every fighter has their own unique style, and Ryu respects that fighter regardless. Ryu's Timeline Low Point: Street Fighter/Fighting Street (Arcade, 1987) By sparring with Ken to see if they can compete in the Street Fighter tournament, Ryu proved the better fighter. But Ryu would face the champion Sagat and lose, that's when Ryu gave into the Satsui No Hado and defeated Sagat with the Metsu Shoryuken. Ryu had a lot to learn, but this kiddo would try again. High Point: Street Fighter 2: The World Warrior (Arcade, SNES, 1992) Ryu competed in the tournament once again and with the help from Guile, Chun-Li and Ken he was able to defeat the evil M.Bison. High Point: Street Fighter 2: Champion Edition/ Street Fighter 2 Turbo (Arcade, SNES 1993) The tournament was regressed and Ryu now found himself against Bison's henchmen that can also travel abroad. High Point: Super Street Fighter 2 (Arcade, SNES 1994) Again the tournament was re-told, this time 4 brand new fighters have entered the tournament, this would make Ryu very happy. High Point: Super Street Fighter 2 Turbo (Arcade, 1994) Once again the tournament was re-told. Only this time Ryu's long, lost enemy named Akuma killed M.Bison and then challenged Ryu, who won. High Point: Street Fighter Alpha (Arcade, Playstation, 1995) Before the second tournament Ryu would go on an adventure to find Akuma as he supposedly killed Ryu's master, Gouken. High Point: X-Men VS. Street Fighter (Arcade, Playstation, 1996) Ryu's journey would be interrupted as he was founded by Professor Charles Xavier and his band of X-Men to help them fight against the seemingly invincble being known as "Apocalypse", he made friends with Scott "Cyclops" Summers and helped the X-Men defeat Apocalypse. Mid Point: Street Fighter Alpha 2 (Arcade, Playstaion, SNES, 1996) Ryu would eventually find Akuma and challenge him, though Ryu would defeat the demonic fighter, but will discover why he scarred Sagat and left the island before it disappeared in a violent flash. With what Akuma said to him still fresh in his mind, he would fight and lose to Ken and eventually to a school girl named Sakura. Low Point: Street Fighter Alpha 3 (Arcade, Playstation 1997) As Ryu fights M.Bison for the first time, he loses to the evil dictator and was charged with his Psycho power, this made Ryu give into the Satsui No Hado and became "Evil Ryu", he was defeated by Sagat who persuaded him to fight the energy within him he has done so and eliminated Bison (temperarily). High Point: Marvel VS. Capcom (Arcade, Playstation 1998) Ryu once again joined his band of Capcom characters to fight against the Marvel. Ryu would face Spider-Man and defeat the Web Slinger, but Ryu would also fight fellow character Megaman, Ryu would use the Metsu Shoryuken to defeat Megaman (nearly destroying him). Ryu went off but knoew that he would fight the Marvel characters again. High Point: Marvel VS. Capcom 2 (Arcade, Playstation 2, 1999) Ryu fought the marvel characters once again, this time he made peace with Megaman and fought together with Guile, Ryu defeated the seemingly invincible Wolverine, he also fought Jill Valentine and defeated her as well. The trio would eventually face Abyss and defeat him as well. High Point: Street Fighter 3 (Arcade, Playstation 2 2000) Ryu now free from the Satsui No Hado, competes in another tournament. He would lose to Oro, but by studying under the hermit, he defest him, spars with Ken and wins and defeats Alex as well. High Point: Street Fighter 3: Third Strike (Arcade, 2001) Ryu has met up with Chun-Li again, and asks to spar with him, he agrees. But whoever wins this is still undetermined, but they respect each other as fighters. Mid Point: Street Fighter 4/Super Street Fighter 4 (Playstation 3, 2005/2010) During the downfall of Shadaloo and the rising of another organization known as S.I.N. Ryu knows that he'll be competing once again. Though, he would somewhat give into the Sastui No Hado, but would resist it as he escapes from Seth's lab. He then goes back to his place in Japan and finally perfected his Hadouken. Mid Point: Tatsunoko VS. Capcom: Ultimate All stars (Wii, 2010) Ryu would face off against the characters from the famous anime company known as Tatsunoko. Ryu with his band of Capcom Characters, defeated Eagle Ken and Tekkaman, he also made good freidns with Zero. High Point: Marvel VS. Capcom 3/Ultimate Marvel VS. Capcom 3 (Playstation 3, 2011) Ryu teams up with Mike Haggar and Zero to take on the Marvel characters once again he defeats them and even defeats Galactus before he could destroy the Earth. Mid Point: Street Fighter VS. Tekken (Playstation 3, 2012) Ryu alongside Ken went on a journey to find a mysterious box called Pandora which may hold the key to the source of the Satsui No Hado. Along the way, he fought the leader of the G Corperation: Kazuya Mishima and won. But as Ryu and Ken find Pandora, Ryu suddenly disappears. But don't fret SF fans, this is non-cannon. Johnny's Favorite Street Fighter games * Street Fighter 2 * Street Fighter 2: Turbo * Super Street Fighter 2 * Street Fighter Alpha 2 * Street Fighter Alpha 3 * Marvel VS. Capcom * Marvel VS. Capcom 2 * Street Fighter 4 * Super Street Fighter 4 Ryu Fun Facts * What (sometimes) says on Ryu's belt is known as Furin Kazan. This was writen by the famed warlord Sun Tzu who was the grandfather of modern warfare. What it means is the following. "Be as quick as the wind. Be as quiet as the trees. Be as strong as fire. Be as tough as the mountain." But these japanese symbols don't always appear on Ryu's belt, especially on some illustrations. * Contrary to popular befief, Ryu has lost more fights than he had won (according to the original Street Fighter story). * Though Ryu is viewed to the the *real* main protagonist of the game, but in the United States that title belonged to Guile. The reason for this is because Guile is American and in the American miliatry.